


[猎人x灰烬]壳中梦境

by Xanadium



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanadium/pseuds/Xanadium
Summary: 还未破壳的月之主在祂人形的卵壳内做了一个带有灰烬气味的梦。
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	[猎人x灰烬]壳中梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：PG-17，事后，双性灰烬人，怀孕暗示，并没有车（确信），五年没好好用中文写过东西的文笔（留学狗爆哭磕地），私设有（两人的相貌，余火的表现等）  
> （雄性（？）古神）猎人x灰烬

尚未破壳的幼雏会在蛋壳里做梦吗？

当猎人在一片苍白的梦境粒子中从砖石台阶上站起时，他感到了异样。

这里不是他所熟悉的猎人梦境。

印象中这个梦境空间总是顶着一片灰蒙蒙的天，有时或许还带些怪异的血红，但是现在这里却是一片干净晴朗的漆黑夜空，除了一轮大的惊人的、蓝白色的圆月近近地贴在花园的上方，把梦境的庭院照得和白昼一般亮堂。花坛里还是看得到白花，只是样子不似猎人记忆中的那样，花太小了，而且都藏在如同一大朵花般的绿叶片里。花坛边的喷泉台和原本整齐的墓碑像是经历了什么可怕的袭击，被砸得七零八落，还爬上了开白花的紫色苔藓。周围似乎可以理解地没有看见任何信使，也没有看见人偶的少女——也许她到屋后去了吧。

大宅的门开着一边，门里隐约可见跳动着橘红色的火光。猎人思考了片刻，决定进屋查看一下，或许能碰见那位名叫格曼的老猎人问问情况。

然而屋内的情况也和猎人的记忆不一样。屋子的侧门都紧闭着，门上的亮子也被用木板钉得严严实实，导致屋里比平时黑得多。墙边的壁炉里不相称地插着一把被烧红了的、扭成奇怪螺旋状的黑色怪剑，剑的底下有一团橘红色的小火苗在残留着几片完整碎骨的骨灰上跳动——这是猎人看见的火光的来源，但它完全没有为屋内照明做出贡献。屋内一片狼藉，就像是有谁把亚楠的哪只巨大的野兽放了进来横冲直撞，把倾倒的书籍、掉下的工具、碎玻璃和压坏的家具铺了一地，屋里照明的蜡烛全军覆没，几个提灯也被撞得歪七扭八，只能勉强工作，而且拼了命也照不亮这个昏暗的大屋的一角。

但这些可怜的提灯还是称职地照出了屋内原本放置卡丽尔符文工具的祭坛上那明显本不该在那儿的灰白人影。

没能得到任何解释的猎人现在更好奇了。那蜷缩在祭坛上的人影明显不是格曼或人偶，难道是其他猎人？是他造成了这一切吗？还是说自己意外闯进了别人的猎人梦境--如果猎人梦境不止一个？带着数不清的疑问，猎人小心翼翼地在一地障碍物中穿行，慢慢靠近祭坛。

祭坛周围萦绕着一股火烧过的灰烬的气味混着奇异的、潮湿的味道。祭坛上的是一个赤裸的年轻男人，正面朝猎人像个婴儿般蜷缩着，轻合的双眼与微微起伏的胸腔暗示他睡得香甜。他身形瘦而健壮，小腹部明显地隆起。他的身上布满大大小小的疤痕，明显是个经历过大量战斗的人。他的面部特征既不像亚楠人也不似猎人以及他所见过的其他异乡人，但不失为一张耐看的脸。这脸上奇怪地毫无血色，苍白的嘴唇上留着较深色但不见红的咬痕，眼角却泛着红，带着些许泪痕，不知是出于他睡着前发生的什么，还是梦中的梦境对他并不友好。

猎人在努力靠近他时差点被绊一大跤，定睛一看才注意到祭坛的周围散落着一套厚重的灰色铠甲，样式是早就被时代淘汰了的那种旧式的骑士甲。看看这盔甲那严重磨损的表面和它的尺寸，再看看祭坛上的男人和他皮肤上那些伤痕，猎人假定这套骑士甲属于这个灰白的客人。

这个外乡的骑士似乎刚被泼了一缸浆糊，身上洋洋洒洒一层粘稠的、半透明的白色浊液，在昏暗的壁灯光里反射着微小的、湿润的光。连他原本檀木黑的头发也被濡湿成奇怪的灰白色，乱糟糟地贴在他的头皮和脸上。猎人觉得自己似乎在男人的发间和皮肤下看见了及其微弱的、余烬似的星点火光，但仔细看又好像只是那层粘液在反射提灯的光。

当这个赤裸的骑士略微翻身，在半梦半醒的状态下舒展肢体时，猎人才意识到他把情况想象得太单纯了。这个带着灰烬气味的骑士有着明确的男性特征，但在他打开双腿时，从他那目前软趴湿润的男性性器后显露出来的，却是猎人的认知上应属于女性的某个器官的穴口。很明显，这个娇嫩的雌穴刚被长时间地、热情地使用过，保护它的唇仍然红肿得可怜，周围一片又是红又是白的粘稠的狼藉比他全身的浊液更加糟糕。伴随着他的动作，这个刚被赋予便被过分蹂躏的穴口终于不堪重负，痛苦地吐出了一点它的蹂躏者注入的、远超过这身体的容量的爱液——现在猎人知道那隆起的小腹里满溢的是什么了，也知道那包裹着这个陌生人的液体是什么了。仿佛这些淫荡的暗示还不够折磨猎人的精神似的，这个骑士身上许多刚被猎人误认为是战斗留下的伤痕——脖子、肩膀、腰部、臀部、大腿内侧——都在猎人的第二遍审视中显现出了它们真正的情色意味：人类的吻痕，被抓握过的痕迹，还有类似某种非人之物的触手造成的痕迹……骑士的右腿大腿内侧还像标记似的被刻下了一个猎人还不认识的卡丽尔符文，但冥冥中猎人似乎知道，如果用某种非人的声音读出，那个符文意味着“月亮”。

这位异乡骑士并没有像许多异乡猎人们那样在血腥、恐怖的猎杀之梦中陷入疯狂，而是作为“月亮”的情人在长久、热烈的春梦里情迷意乱。

年轻的、刚上任没多久的猎人不会知道，祭坛上的这位来自火的世界的灰烬人是供刚成年的月亮与梦境之主享用的祭品。这还是一个荣幸地得到了神的宠爱的祭品，并因此被授予了为神产下子嗣的能力与职责。或许他自身热情的回应进一步鼓舞了他的神，以至于年轻的月之主仅第一次便几近疯狂地开拓和填充他那本就是容器的身体，而他也很称职地容下了神慷慨的恩赐，只有些许溢出。

年轻的猎人当然不会知道这些。意识到自己是盯着什么样的场景研究了大半天，猎人早就羞得从脸颊发烫到耳朵尖，脑子里一片嗡嗡声，四肢不听使唤地钉在体侧，而在贴身的裤子里渐渐胀起的感觉则让猎人的脸越来越烫。当骑士正在用手上干净的部分揉着惺忪的睡眼醒来时，猎人那因为过度的羞愧而宕机的脑子甚至无法正常地形成让他逃跑或者躲藏的提议。也许他脑内那因为直视不可名状之物而打开的内在之眼刚睁开得更大了一些。

灰烬人醒了，随着他的苏醒一同醒来的还有寄宿在他体内的余火。那些藏在他头发里、皮肤下、眼睛底的微小火星变得稍微明亮了一点，与身上的反光区分开来，在昏暗的房间里变得显眼。他略微偏转头部，一双湿润的灰眸子因为睡意未消而仍然朦胧，交欢留下的细微泪痕则给它们蒙上了又一层薄雾。在那汪雾气萦绕的灰色湖泊里看见自己恐慌的倒影后，猎人终于算是醒了过来，并意识到了自己的行为非常的不礼貌，甚至形象还有点下流。在猎人陷入了新一轮的慌乱并尴尬地想着该怎么道歉时，望着他的骑士却只是轻轻一勾嘴角。

灰烬人对猎人笑了，笑容甜蜜又带着些许羞涩，好似初夜后的娇妻在清晨迎上枕边心爱之人的注视，连他身上的余火都随着升起的爱意变得柔和起来。这种突然涌向自己的爱慕之情再次让猎人进入完全宕机状态——

这到底是怎么回事？

灰烬人慢慢地支起自己的上半身，动作里透露着和健壮的身体不相称的虚弱——他还没完全从取悦神灵的巨大消耗中恢复过来，而且他还得同时提防自己再度溢出。随后，他伸出一只手来索要猎人的手。猎人已经完全懵了，他甚至没有抵抗灰烬人拉起他的手腕的动作，任由那只略低于常人体温的、带着薄薄的茧子的手掌把那只还裹着血疗留下的肮脏绷带的手邀请向那裸露的小腹。灰烬人胀满的小腹部是温暖的，埋藏在下面的满溢的容器正在变为孕育新生命的摇篮。恍惚中，猎人似乎还能隐约感觉得到从自己的指尖传来的、某种不可名状的非人之物的胎动……

不知名的恐惧控制了猎人的意识，他惊叫着抽出了手，在颤抖与趔趄中后退，想要远离这超越他理解的一切。灰烬人抬起头好奇地望着他。那双透着余烬的灰眸子现已清澈，猎人却并没有从中看到自己惊恐得发白变形的脸，而是看见了一个怪异的、开着黝黑的孔洞的畸形头颅，还有密密麻麻的干枯触须在它后方以一种不可名状的节奏扭动着。猎人倒抽一口凉气，以为自己出现了幻觉，直到他的在混乱中看向了墙角开裂的镜子。那个有着无法描述的色泽的、拧着触手的丑陋头颅在镜中回望向自己。它延伸出的肢节绑缚在扭曲的骨节上，编织起一些内脏般的恶心构造，形成一个趴在地上的、隐约还有点人形的大型生物。某些事情似乎有了解释：“月亮”的神谕，身上遍布非人的痕迹的新娘，这个被非人的某物碾压过的大宅……

镜中之物跟着猎人一起放声尖叫，一起疯狂地用还似人手的爪子抓挠那似乎是脸的部分，一起在颤抖中跌跌撞撞地后退。猎人脑内侧的眼睛在这片光怪陆离的奇景的刺激下像是想要撕裂自己一般地不断睁大，大脑则在将被那眼睛撑破的恐惧中对猎人咆哮着声称这一切全是虚幻，叫他快点醒来，快点逃离这可怕的噩梦。随后，猎人的世界突然安静了，他所有的眼睛陷入了黑暗。

还未破壳的月之主在祂人形的卵壳内做了一个带有灰烬气味的梦。

猎人尖叫着在砖石台阶上醒来。他惊恐的惨叫声引来了不远处花坛边站着的人偶少女的转身和周围的信使们关切的目光。猎人撑起身子，裹着脏绷带的手扶着黑色兜帽下冰冷的、汗津津的额头，那双失了焦的绿眸子和外乡人的服饰包裹着的僵硬肢体一起随着剧烈的换气在余悸中颤抖。他环顾四周，看见了仍然明亮的苍白天空、仍然开满白色大花的花坛、仍然完好的墓碑、仍然在花坛边的人偶少女和已经围过来关心自己的信使、仍然完好的大宅以及仍然普通的壁炉——啊当然还有壁炉边的老格曼，他刚好奇地探出了头。

猎人回忆了一下，他记得自己刚击败神职人员野兽，回到了猎人梦境，和活过来的人偶对了话，然后……坐在台阶上睡着了？神职人员野兽一战确实艰辛，不过猎人还是对自己会在猎人梦境中睡着感到惊讶和奇怪。他轻轻揉了一下离自己最近的一个信使苍白的小脑袋，告诉其他人自己没事，只是做了个……奇怪的梦。信使们也许不理解他的语言，但它们看上去是放心了，一个接一个地钻回了梦境粒子中，回到了自己的岗位。人偶也转过了身，格曼的脑袋也回到了门后。猎人站了起来，习惯性地拍拍衣服上其实并不存在的灰尘，然后拎起自己刚用熟练的锯肉刀和猎人手枪走向亚楠的墓碑。他现在还不理解猎杀和“苍白之血”的意义是什么，但继续推进一点在亚楠的探索有助于他忘掉那个怪异、香艳又恐怖的梦境。

只可惜他再也不可能忘掉了。

亚楠的镇中心从未如此安静过。猎人现在怔怔地站在还带有余温的亚楠刁民和恶犬的尸体堆中，看着前方那对他而言曾意味着最可怕的噩梦的篝火边伫立着的、明显不该在那儿的灰白人影。他认识那身盔甲，就算上面爬满大量余火并沾满亚楠人的血也认得出来。他也认得那张毫无血色的异乡脸和乌黑如檀木的头发，还有那双笼雾的镜湖一般的灰色眸子。他甚至还认得这些构造下悄悄翕动的小火星，哪怕这些小火星在暴躁的亚楠篝火的压制下完全不可视。这个灰白的客人现在正用脖子上那条陈旧的、血迹未干的绿色围巾干净的一角擦拭眼角，从他腾出一只手挎着的头盔上的惨状来看似乎是哪个亚楠刁民在被他击杀时把血从头盔上的眼孔喷进了他的眼睛。猎人望着那时隐时现的灰雾的湖泊出了神，直到那湖泊清澈的一瞬间映出了一个小小的自己，然后一闪而逝。灰烬人注意到了这个突然出现在自己身边的陌生猎人后抛下来不及戴上的头盔迅速一个侧滚翻拉开了距离，然后以连猎人都难以捕捉的速度拔剑举盾架起完美的防御姿势，一边评估这个在黑兜帽下发愣的年轻男人是否有敌意，一边分析他的要害准备一击致命。

谨慎、冷静、庄重，冷酷的神情中甚至带有一丝对活物的漠视的，猎杀薪王的灰烬骑士。

他真的会露出那种娇美的笑容吗？真的会表现出那种羞涩的亲昵吗？

猎人注视着身上跳动着余火的不死的骑士，慢慢地屈膝放下双手的武器，然后慢慢举起空出的双手，表示自己没有敌意。骑士似乎隐隐吃了一惊，随后渐渐立起身子，放下剑盾，虽然明显没有完全相信猎人，但也没有马上招呼一套绕后背刺的意思了。

他们两人都是沉默寡言的类型，彼此的语言也不完全互通，但奇怪的是他们的交谈进行得很顺畅，没过多久一黑一灰两个身影便在亚楠的月光下同行了。

又过了不知多久，他们找到了亚楠的旧猎人工厂。现在的猎人已经是非常熟练的猎人了，他的装束也换成了那套全黑的工厂猎人制服。停留在这个世界的灰烬人还是固执地穿着他那套灰色的骑士甲，虽然猎人不止一次地吐槽他那两层纸根本挡不住怪兽的利爪尖牙。此时猎人正在端详他从祭坛上找到的那截神的脐带，而他那来自洛斯里克的友人则在残破的花园里四处张望。塌陷中的大宅里灰暗的祭坛让猎人想起了一个陈年旧梦。他看向门外的友人，那个摘下了头盔的骑士迎上了他的目光，用一种使猎人产生了极强的既视感的方式轻轻一勾嘴角。灰烬投来一个轻快的笑。他身上的小火星也一起俏皮地跳动了一下，随后跟随着它们的宿主一起消失在了门后。

猎人在祭坛前伫立了一会儿。随后，他举起那条脐带，用力一捏，让自己脑内的神眼沐浴在从中溢出的上位者的智慧中得到滋润，以为破壳之日做好准备。


End file.
